


SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP16 "Trapped"

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, EP 16, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), SHERA Season 6, SHERA fanfiction, She-ra - Freeform, Shera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: Chapter 16 is out next chapter 07/07/2020 sorry for the lateness again crazy week Epsoide17 is written and will be dropped after I edit it later today on the 7th
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	SHERA the Princess of Power Season 6 EP16 "Trapped"

Hordak could not believe his eyes, stood before him a SHE-RA that was not Adora. Hordak had never seen any record of this when he was connected to the hivemind. Ambrosia had transformed into a SHE-RA with bright yellow armor that seemed to glow on its own and an orange jewel on her tiara. Her sword had transformed into a bow in her left hand. What was even more strange that she had glowing white wings that matched her now glowing skirt. 

“Ah guys I have no idea what’s going on” Scoripa looked to her companions in confusion. 

“Um I am always up for Adventure, but this is getting a little out of hand” Seahawk said fear written all over his face. 

Hordak snapped out of his daze powering up his plasma cannon. “It does not matter we will have to beat her, then we can ask for answers after”.

“Oh, how trivial, I am afraid you three will be providing us with answers” Ambrosia corrected. 

“I have beaten a SHE-RA before” Hordak spat.

“Wait you did, I thought that was Catra every time?” Scorpia asked. 

“Girr” Hordak growled as he gave Scoripa a quick glare.

“I think we can debate later!” Seahawk yelled. Hordak looked back at the SHE-RA and she had what looked like an arrow made of pure light aimed at him and it was getting brighter right before she fired. 

………………………………………..

Bow and Catra walked around the city wearing some white cloaks that they had found. Ok not found Catra saw a crystal cart filled with them and kindly helped herself to a cloak and took one for Bow. 

“We have to blend” Catra said when she saw Bow’s unease at her taking the cloaks.

“I guess your right” Bow replied as he slipped the cloak on.

Catra felt a little unsettled as they walked through the vast city. Many of the people seemed to be celebrating or morning a holiday of some sort. The alarms had ceased for now but there was plenty of soldiers in the crowed walking around no doubt looking for them or some one else. 

“I wander if this a festival or a party?” Catra asked not really having a lot of experience on the subject. 

“Not like any party I ever been too, seems like a day of remembrance” Bow said. 

“What makes you say that? Catra asked. 

“That does” Bow said pointing. 

Catra saw a huge castle in front of them made with all different colors of crystals. All along the front of the castle gates people were putting wreaths, flowers, and gifts. 

“Hi, are you in line?” asked an elderly woman behind them wearing a white cloak of her own. 

“In line for what” asked Catra. 

“For the offering to the goddess for the princess” The women said.

“Ah that” Bow began when Catra finished.

“We just got done, we were just admiring the other people doing the offering” Catra said. 

“It is a sight isn’t it, I have to believe the princess will be found someday” The women said as she walked past them. 

“A missing princess” Catra said.

“Yea must be the day remember her” Bow said.

“Well whatever, we need to find Adora and get out of here” Catra said. 

“Well I say let’s follow those soldiers” Bow suggested pointing to a group of soldiers talking across from them. 

“Melog you think rested enough” Catra asked.

Melog appeared beside them from hiding under one of the many carts in the square. 

“Yes” Catra heard in her head.

………………l…………

The place where Adora was now she assumed this was the resistance base of operation. The room she was in was huge filled with beds, tables, and people. Adora saw what looked like to be guns and other weapon behind a counter on the other side the room. The people were more of what she saw with her welcome party kids or young adults. Adora was currently sitting with Fred and Rebecca at a table in the corner. 

Clink, Clink, Clink the sound as Rebecca tried to cut Adora’s cuffs off. Rebecca had tried a lot of things, blowtorching, cutting, and plying the cuffs off but nothing seemed to work. Rebecca had managed to cut the chain so Adora wrists were no longer connected but the crystal bracelets still on each wrist. Adora also tried to summon some of her power but the bracelets still seemed to give her zap when she got close. 

“I don’t get it I never seen any restraints like these before” Rebecca said looking at Adora’s right wrist cuff in wander. 

“Leyla did say they were special” Adora mumbled. 

“You mean Leyla the SHE-RA of Beauty!” Fred said clearly shocked.

“Yea, I take it she’s famous” Adora said so annoyed that for now it seemed like she stuck without her SHE-RA form for the time being. 

“Yea she’s one of the Thirteen, top tier enforcers of the king scary people for sure.” Fred said. 

“Okay, so um these thirteen SHE-RA’s, are the king’s elite guard?” Adora asked. 

“Yes, they are his generals and commanders of the armies each one of them having magical power to transform into these beings of immense power” Rebecca sighed giving up with Adora’s wrist cuff. 

“I am aware of the SHE-RA concept” Adora said.

“But how as far as the stories go, we are the only race that can have SHE-RA’s” Rebecca said.

“Well I am one too” Adora said as she gave one final tug of her right cuff. Adora looked up when she heard nothing but silence. Rebecca and Fred looked at her mouths open in shock. 

“That’s something not to joke about” Rebecca said now glaring. 

“Who’s joking” Adora said. 

“Well if you’re a SHE-RA prove it” Fred challenged.

“Well that’s the thing these cuffs won’t allow me to they zap my power somehow” Adora sighed.

“If what you are saying is true” Rebecca started. 

“It is true” Adora said.

“Then we have some real firepower against the kingdom now!” Rebecca said with zeal.

“Two things, one cuffs no power, two I am just passing by I got to get off this planet” Adora said. 

“Well the way I see it, you owe us for saving your life” Rebecca said.

“No really I was already part of a rebellion I am not up for another one” Adora said. 

“Well your stuck here till you can get to the portal machine in the castle” Fred said. 

“Theirs’s a portal machine in the castle?” Adora asked

“Yes, or so we heard” Rebecca clarified.

“You heard?” Adora asked unimpressed but it was a lead. She needed to focus on finding her friends more than anything, but she doubted these people were going to give her much of a choice.

……………………

Hordak jumped out of the way of another light arrow as he charged Ambrosia. Ambrosia had already incapacitated both Seahawk and Scorpia by hitting them in the chest with light arrows. They were both on the ground yellow light sounding them. Hordak fired blast after plasma blast at the SHE-RA with her easily flying out of the way or turning into a small ball of light and floating somewhere else on the battlefield.

Hordak got up close and Ambrosia turned into a small ball of light not bigger than a firefly right before Hordak landed his punch. 

“Is that the best you can do clone of Prime” Ambrosia said taunting her opponent her voice echoing.

“Stop calling me that, I am no mere clone of anyone!” Hordak spat taking aim at the light with his plasma cannon firing at the spec of light. 

Hordak thought that maybe he got her with the blast till he saw her flying above his head. “My my touchy” Ambrosia chided aiming her bow at him. Hordak barley had a chance to dodge Ambrosia’s attack as he jumped out of the way sending him to the ground hard. 

“My I do have to say, you three are not what I would expect a Horde Prime invasion to look like, are you scouts?” Ambrosia asked. 

“What are you talking about, I do not work for Horde Prime” Hodak said as shot another blast her way. Ambrosia merely flew above the large red beam which destroyed some trees behind her. 

“Interesting claim but a little unbelievable.” Ambrosia said. 

“Well considering he is gone I have no master” Hordak said standing up.

“Gone what do you mean?” Ambrosia said her yellow eyes grew wide.

“He was defeated by my world’s SHE-RA, you know the real one, not whatever abomination you pretend to be” Hordak said as he launched another attack as she shot another arrow. The two attacks collided with Hordak beam engulfing the arrow this time almost hitting Ambrosia burning a strand of her flowing orange hair. Hordak smirked he was wearing her down when he realized he had been hit. Hordak fell to his knees fighting the pull of the arrow in his chest. 

“How?” He gasped.

“Her” Ambrosia pointed to a being made of light in the shape of Ambrosia standing over Scorpia and Seahawk her own bow raised at him. 

“A clone?” Hordak asked.

“Kind of I can make copies of myself with my light magic, not a traditional clone as she only lasts a few mins and I control her with my mind” Ambrosia said as Hordak felt another arrow plunge into him from the light clone. Hordak fell to the ground as light enclosed over him like his companions. 

“Hey, I got three of the intruders outside the city requesting team to pick them up for transport to the dungeons” Ambrosia said into a crystal.

“Is it the girl?” the voice asked from the crystal.

“No, it is some of her companions and a Horde Prime clone” Ambrosia said into the crystal.

“We will have a unit at your location right away” The voice said.

“Copy that” Ambrosia said putting away her crystal. “Your very interesting Chloe’s gonna want to have a walk through your mind” Ambrosia said kneeling over Hordak.


End file.
